A new beginning
by MoonWitch15
Summary: Draco and Ginny are Married, but Harrys back. DM GW and the golden trio are back in school. What will happen? Story better then summery trust me. Rating will change.Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny sat down and closed her eyes.

FLASH BACK

_**"But Professor you know I would do anything to help. But you can I couldn't marry Malfoy." Ginny almost exploded as she sat in the Professors office along with Malfoy. What idea had gotten into Dumbledore's mind? How could Ginny marry the son of the man that had almost gotten her killed her first year.**_

_**Malfoy just sat back in deep thought as the red head had responded before he could. Draco knew what Ginny as thinking. Why and how that could be asked of her, to marry the man that was just as much in fault as his father to her well mishaps in her first year. Also he was the one that was always teasing her and the famous golden trio all through their Hogwarts years. **_

_**"Malfoy" was yelled and snapped him out of his reverie. He blinked and looked up to see a fiery red head and a amused professor looking at him. "Yes?" Draco asked?**_

_**Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well what do you think of all this?" Think? Well personally I believe for once that old man has finally made a crazy plan he liked, considering he was in love with the wesalette. Well he couldn't say that so instead responded. "Well I suppose we can be adequate actors and pull it off."**_

_**Ginny's eyes widened he agreed to this. Arr she thought he would be even more against it then she was. Ginny looked at the professor and sighed in submission. "Oh, alright bloody hell, opps sorry professor, yes I will marry Malfoy." Ginny thought about Harry then shock her head that was over.**_

_**"Well hunny I don't think you should say our name like that considering you will soon be a Malfoy as well." Draco said with his famous smirk and grin.**_

**_"Don't make me hex you, Malfoy"_**

END FLASHBACK

"Ginny are you alright?" Harry asked watching her.

Ginny looked at him snapping out of her reverie. Then she looked at him as if he was a ghost. "What are you doing here?" Ginny looked at him she hadn't seen him since he left school and broke up with her, he was barely heard of since and she had only since him once since the last day of the war and they had all been fighting and defeated Voldermort and the war had ended 7 months ago and as far as Ginny knew no one had heard from him since.

"I decided to come back Gin. I am going to visit everyone today; you're the first person I have seen. And I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner tonight. We can catch up."

"Well I guess we could, but Draco wont be home, Professor Dumbledore asked him to over there tonight." Ginny answered, she was watching him thinking about how long it had been.

"Ok well I will see you tonight. I am going over to Ron and Hermione's." Harry said walking back to the door Ginny following him.

"Ok" Ginny said closing the door behind Harry.

"Hunny who was that?" Draco asked walking into the room with his jeans on no shirt and a towel drying his long blonde hair.(Authors note: ummm that's some nice picture right? Ok don't mind me back to story)

"Umm, Oh it was Harry." Ginny said starting to snap back to reality.

"Potter?" Draco asked with a lifted eye brow surprised.

Ginny nodded. "He said he is back and wants to have dinner tonight, he wants to catch up." Ginny said starting their lunch.

"Alright you sure you don't want to go out for lunch hun?" Ginny said no. "Lets eat at home maybe tomorrow we can go out once you get back from Hogwarts."

Draco nodded. He was now wondering what would come to happen now that Harry Potter was back.

A/N: For all those who read my other story I am sorry but I had to end it and I hope to get back to it. I hope you all enjoy this one though. To everyone else I hope you will review with you thought i really appreciate them and they help me write. I hope to add at least one more chapter by the end of today.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I forgot last chapter but now I don't own and probably never will own Harry Potter. OK alright.

**As the past goes and the**

**Future turns they come together**

**A choice to make, go back**

**To the past or run**

**To the future blind**

"Harry walked up to Hermione and Ron's flat. When he knocks Hermione is the one that opens the door. "Harry your back." Hermione yells this brining Ron out to investigate. He is shocked but the old friends click instantly.

"Are you going to stay this time?" Ron asks his old best friend. Harry smiles "I hope so."

* * *

At 6 Draco walks out of his bedroom. He spots Ginny cooking dinner. He smiles, "Smells good I am sorry I am going to have to miss it." Ginny turns and smiles.

"I'll save you some." Ginny said washing her hands. When she turns Draco lays a light kiss on her lips. "I'll be home as soon as I can."

She walked with him to the fire place and just before he flooed away he said "See you soon." And with a wink he was gone.

With in an hour Harry was there showing up by floo. Ginny came out to the living room from the kitchen. "Hello Harry your just in time I was about to set the table."

Harry smiled great. "Should I help?" Ginny nodded no. "It will just take a minute. Ginny waved her wand and the table was set along with the food placed at the table.

"Umm smells good. Just like Molly's cooking." Harry said sitting down. Ginny smiled sitting opposite to him.

"How did it go visiting Hermione and Ron?" Ginny asked. She wasn't sure what to say to him. It was a bit awkward to her.

"Oh. Great. It was just like old times. I am sorry I wasn't here for their wedding." Harry said taking some food on to his plate.

"You know you could have been here I know they invited you. Harry what happened that you didn't come back?" Ginny asked watching him it had enraged her when she found out he hadn't even answered to their invitation.

"Ginny I couldn't come back especially because of the war. If the death eaters would have shown up it would have been my fault I couldn't do that Gin." Harry watched her. He has missed her and what he said was true but he also didn't want to be their for the fact that it was also going to be Ginny's wedding day to the ferret Malfoy. He knew Malfoy was on their side but that still didn't change for all those years at Hogwarts.

"You know they would have shown up if they wanted to anyways." Ginny answered.

"Please Gin just forget it." Harry said looking slightly hurt. "I have a question for you." Harry looked at her.

Ginny suddenly felt very uncomfortable by his look. "What is it?"

Harry took a breath before saying "Ginny why are you still married to Draco the war ended a long time ago you two don't have to act anymore." He said looking at her hoping nothing had happened between them.

"I well… the thing is we decided a month ago to start dating and see what happens between us." The truth was Draco and Ginny had gotten so used to living together pretending to be married even though they slept in different rooms after the war ended they hadn't talk and completely avoided talking about divorcing. Then Fred had said something about them staying together and that night when they got home they decided to let things go and see what would happen.

Harry's face fell clearly disappointed. "Are you saying you don't love me anymore Gin?" Ginny looked at Harry sadly she didn't know about Harry anymore she had given up on him. "I… I am sorry Harry I don't know."

Harry walked to her and gave her a kiss which Ginny responded to then quickly pulled away. "I am sorry Harry, but I think you should go." Harry looked shocked how could Draco have caused this change in Ginny?

"Alright but I am still going to try Gin." Ginny didn't say anything. She just walked him to the door. "Bye, Harry." She closed the door behind him not even waiting for him to answer her.

* * *

A/N I am going to get to work on the next chapter I might post tonight but I think most likely tomorrow. Hope you like and again please review. Thanks. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Dont own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. So Far.

* * *

**Something new and strange**

**To be approached and cared**

**Don't run from the truth**

**Its much faster and bright**

Draco flooed into the house still in a daze from his meeting with Dumbledore. He found Ginny in her room sitting on her bed reading some Romance novel. She looked up when she saw his shadow. "What's wrong?" Ginny asked concerned when she saw his face. She got up and kneeled on the bed inviting him to join her.

"Well the wait" Draco took a breath which worried Ginny more this wasn't like him at all. "Professor asked me to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." Ginny yelled and throw her arms around his neck. "You accepted right?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you first about it and well he also asked me if you wanted to teach transfiguration." Draco said watching her when she pulled back from her in a bit of shock. He wished she hadn't he loved her all this years and he knew she still hadn't noticed it, he still wondered if she ever would.

"Me? Teach at Hogwarts. Well I do you think I could do it?" she asked Draco. "Of course, professor said we would share a room and in the summer could come back here." Draco said. He hoped she would accept this might make them grow closer. Ginny took a breath. "Yes. Let's do it." Ginny said already forgetting about her dinner with Harry. Which she had planned not to tell Draco anyways.

"Ok well we have to go over to Hogwarts tomorrow morning. So I guess we should go to sleep that is if you can." Draco looked at Gin. This should prove to be an interesting year he taught. He had no idea how right he was but that didn't mean it was all going to go his way. "How did dinner go with Harry?" Draco couldn't help to feel just a bit jealous that he had been here while he was at Hogwarts.

Ginny looked down at her hands. "I guess it was alright." She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. "Well goodnight Hun." Ginny said hoping to avoid further questioning.

Draco looked at Gin strangely wondering what else he should know about what happened but he didn't ask instead said. "Night Sleep well."

* * *

A/N OK: I know chapter short but I couldn't write much today and I did say I would post. (Sorry I have online classes so even if it is summer that takes up time oh well) PLEASE Review yes I know but I would appreciate it. THANKS.(P.S. when i think of a lil quote or poem that goes with the story that i write i will put it on top other wise it will just be the story. 


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N ok I am sorry for the wait but it just took me a while to be able to sit down and type this chapter. )

* * *

Draco woke up to the smell of coffee. Ginny must be up already he thought. He went into the bath room and took a quick shower, shaved, got dressed then went out to see Ginny sitting down already ready to go to Hogwarts and reading the Daily Prophet. She looked up when she heard his foot steps. "Morning, theirs coffee if you want any."

"Morning" Draco returned. He went into the kitchen and took the pot of coffee. Pouring some into his black mug then walking back to the table where Ginny was sitting.

Ginny put down the paper and stared at him. Waiting until he turned to her. "Yes?" Ginny gave him her puppy dog face which made him laugh.(Draco laugh? Yes I know) "When are we leaving?" she said excited. Draco rolled his eyes. "Wait till I am done. By the way are you finished with the paper?" Ginny nodded and handed it to him then went into the kitchen. "Do you want some toast?" she called out to Draco. "Yeah" Ginny came back a couple minutes later with same strawberry jam, butter and a plate with toast.

* * *

When Ginny and Draco flooed into the professors office they found Hermione, Ron and Harry there also. "Good I am glad you're here. Lemon Drop?" asked Dumbledore. Ginny and Harry both nodded no and sat down next to the group.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ginny asked a bit confused.

Hermione smiled. "It seems like we are all going to teach here. I am going to be teaching History of Magic, Ron will teach the first years their flying lessons and Harry is teaching Potions. And I heard you and Draco also are teaching but Dumbledore hasn't told us what yet." Hermione said to Ginny while Harry was staring at Draco. Though he didn't notice since he was looking questionably at Dumbledore he hadn't said anything about this in their meeting last night.

"Oh well I am teaching transfiguration and Draco is going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." Ginny was excited she was going to teach at Hogwarts and if that wasn't great already she got to do it with her best friends.

"Alright. Now I assume you all agree to teach here?" Dumbledore said looking at them each as they all nodded. "You will all need to report to Hogwarts 2 weeks before classes begin. On that day we will discuss when you are allowed to leave Hogwarts and what are the rules for the professors." They all nodded again. "Well I suppose you would all like to celebrate so you may all leave I will see you all in 2 weeks. Agreed?" Once again everyone nodded to Dumbledore.

Everyone then agreed to floo over to The Three Broomsticks.

* * *

(A/N ok I hope you all like please review it helps me want to write and I think its only fair.) 


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N ok to those who have asked me about why Draco and Ginny had to marry its true I didn't make that clear so I hope to fix that into one of my upcoming chapters. But if you cant wait just mail me and I will tell you. Now on to the story.)

Disclaimer: Once again I do not OWN Harry Potter or any of the other characters. Though I cant say I didn't wish to and I am sure many others would wish to as well. (P.S. I only do the disclaimer thingy ever couple chapters it is really annoying now on to the story.)

**I'm sitting here wondering**

**What's the truth about us**

**Is it only lust**

**Is it a lie**

**Or do I really love you?**

* * *

All the friends now joined at a table at The Three Broomsticks. They ordered drinks and lunch. "How did you know before going this morning that Dumbledore was offering you two a job?" Hermione asked as she, Ron and Harry had not found out till this morning.

Ginny looked at Draco "You want to answer or would you like me to explain?" Draco nodded at her to tell the story. Although he had finally come to not joke about the golden trio and they had finally accepted him, he was still a bit uncomfortable with them. "Well, Dumbledore had asked Draco to go over last night and when he got home he told me the news. We were going over there to accept formally when we saw you guys there." Harry was staring at Ginny, which he had been doing since they got there. Hermione nodded and looked over to Ron who was looking at Harry strangely. "Harry are you alright?" Ron asked, thus bringing Harry out of his reverie.

"Umm yeah I am fine. Just thinking about all this, that's all." He said with a slight smile convincing Ron and Hermione. But Ginny wasn't feeling so sure. She was wondering how this was going to be since Harry had a crush on her and they were all going to be living in the castle most of the year. Well it was a big castle maybe she could avoid him. Though she doubted it teachers had to interact. She sighed causing Draco to ask if she was alright. Ginny nodded and smile.

Draco put his arm around Ginny once they all finished and were talking about getting together the weekend before returning to Hogwarts. They all agreed to meet at Hermione and Ron's flat.

"Ginny can I talk to you a second?" Harry asked pulling her away from everyone just before they were all going to leave. "What is it, Harry?" Ginny asked not wanting to seem rude but not wanting another episode like last night.

"I wanted to apologize. For last night. I am sorry for the way I said things. Can I make it up to you? Dinner next Friday night?" Ginny sighed and thought about it. "I guess we could." She agreed deciding no harm could come from one dinner, especially after he had apologized. "I'll see you then bye." Gin said giving him a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug before going back to Draco and they both apparated back to their flat.

* * *

"What did he want Gin?" Draco asked as they sat down to watch T.V. Ginny looked up at him. "He wanted to have dinner next Friday I agreed." Draco nodded and couldn't help but feel jealous. He always did when Ginny went out with out him, even if it was with her brothers.

"Is there a problem, Draco?" Gin asked watching his solemn eyes. "Nothing." He said looking down at her up turned face, giving her a kiss which she returned soon turning very deep and passionate. After a couple minutes they separated to take a breath. "Wow" Ginny said. They had only been really going out for a little while and hadn't kissed like that yet. "Yeah" she heard Draco whisper. She leaned against him, and soon feel asleep.

* * *

(Aww I know leaving them like that and nothing more but that won't happen for chapters to come lol. Now please please pretty please with whipcream a cherry sugar and sprinkles REVIEW. LOL they author thanks you greatly. 


	6. Chapter 6

(Sorry for the delay.)

* * *

Draco woke up sitting on the sofa with Ginny's head on his lap. He looked up at the time, thank god its Sunday he thought seeing it was almost 12 in the afternoon. He tried to get up without waking her put as soon as he lifted himself up Ginny started to stir. She opened her eyes. "Draco?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes Gin." Draco responded with a smile. She looked so cute half asleep laying there. "Did we fall sleep here? What time is it?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "No I just carried you here for the pleasure of it. Yes we fell asleep here and its 12." Ginny took a moment to realize she had been insulted, and that it had been a rather stupid question. So she did the first thing she could think of and throw one of the sofa's pillows at his face. And of course after years of quiditch and fights with her brothers her aim was prefect and hit Draco's face dead center. Draco smirk and lifted his eye brow. Ginny squeaked and tried to run away but Draco was lighting fast grabbing her by the waist and throwing her unto the couch.

"Umm now I wonder if you are ticklish." At Ginny's wide eyed expression he guessed she was. "Don't" she said but was to late he already had his hands on her sides and was tickling her and she was in a fit of laughter. "Draco please." She said out of breath.

"That's right lol beg my name." he said laughing at her. "DRACO" she yelled making him wince a bit at her high volume. "Give up come on say it say Draco you win I give up to your sexiness." That only succeeded in making her laugh at him. "Oh never." She said to him but then after more tickling coming from him she said. "Alright fine I give up Draco. But that's all your going to get me too say."

He tickled her some more and thought about it. "Alright." He let her go then sat next to her laughing at her.

"Oh I am going to get you back for that Draco Malfoy." She said but laughing as well. She looked at him well he did look sexy she thought.

"And I'll be ready for you Ginny Weasly Malfoy." She shook her head. "I am going to take a shower then we can go eat out alright?"

"Umm how about I join you?" he said joking but truly with a bit of seriousness. "No now you go get ready to. Go!" she laughed as he stood up and marched away like a soldier.

* * *

Harry was staying at Hermione and Ron's flat. So they were all catching up again. Sitting around a table eating and talking just like old times. It seemed they would always be the golden trio.

"What made you come back?" Hermione finally asked the one question everyone was asking. Harry looked down then back up "I missed everything." He said thinking especially Ginny. "I guess I didn't till just before I came back. I also wanted to make sure everything would be safe for everyone."

Ron and Hermione nodded knowing why he felt that way but how he shouldn't have but glad that he was finally back.

"You want to go this Friday to the burrow? We can have a reunion." Ron asked knowing his mom would yell at him if he didn't invite Harry over soon.

"Well actually I am going out with Ginny on Friday. So maybe Saturday. I would love to have some of yours mom's cooking again." Ron nodded looking over to Hermione. Both exchanging a look at the mention of Ginny going out with Harry, while she was supposedly with Draco.

* * *

(Ok I was going to make it longer but I don't have more time right now. As for like I said the explaination to why they HAD to marry that will be soon maybe even in the date with Harry. Now again can I ask pretty please with sugar and icecream with chocolate fudge and a cherry on top REVIEW. Those are gratly appreciated and make me update sooner because I know people are reading. Reasonable right? THANKS) 


	7. Chapter 7

(A/n I hope you enjoy. And again Disclaimer: Dont own Harry Potter)

* * *

What am I going to do

Theres nothing left

of all that we had

and you cant force me back

to the way things were.

* * *

Ginny was sitting in front of the mirror putting on her dangling blue flower earring, when Draco appeared at the door. "You look beautiful. Should I be jealous?" Draco asked putting his hands on her shoulders and leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Nah" Ginny said shaking her head. "Well maybe just a little." She said showing about an inch in between her fingers to indicate the amount.

"Oh really then maybe I should just lock you up in my room. Where you can stay forever or at least until I feel I am done with you." Draco said grabbing her by the waist. Just then they heard a pop followed by a cough, causing them to look up. "Oh, Hello Harry. We can leave as soon as Draco lets go of me."

Harry said hello to Ginny and raised an eye brow to Draco waiting to see when he would let her go. Ready to cruse him across the room.

Draco gave Ginny one last kiss before letting her go. "I will see you later." Ginny winked and nodded to Draco. "See you."

* * *

Draco walked into Hermione and Ron's flat as soon as Hermione opened the door. "Hello" he said to the both of them.

"Hey Draco." Came a reply from Ron how was busy being entertained with some T.V. show(they have muggle things thanks to Hermione). "Hello Draco." Hermione said with a smile. "Would you like something to eat we were about to in a little bit. We can order a pizza." Draco nodded and a "yeah" came from Ron indicating he like that decision. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ill be right back ill just call in the order. Go sit, I think Ron's watching a baseball game." Hermione went into the kitchen to place the order with a near by place and Draco went to sit down next to Ron where they both started discussing the game.

"Can you believe these muggle running around? They should learn to use brooms." Ron mumbled while entranced in the game with the Marlins playing against the Mets the score 2-1. (Hey I am from Florida guess who's going to win the game? Lol)

"Yes I think that would make the game better." Hermione walked into the room and nodded. What was with these guys and the game? And the fact they dismissed it as a muggle game but were entranced when ever the game started.

Hermione heard the door and went to get it as she was paying for it she heard them yelling at the TV yelling that he was safe but the call saying out. She rolled her eyes and shook her head again.

"The pizza's here." Hermione called from the kitchen using her wand to set the table. "Hermione why don't you bring the Pizza here." Ron called out to her.

"No I will not you both will not ruin my new furniture. Come over here you can still see the TV from here." Hermione responded back she heard some grumbling but soon they where both at the table grabbing 2 slices both to start with. Boys Hermione thought.

"So do you know where Ginny and Harry went?" Hermione asked to Draco since it was on commercials and that seemed the only time she was able to speak and receive and answer.

"I don't know. And if Ginny knew she didn't tell me." Draco said. "Why should I?" He said looking at Hermione.

"Not that I know of." She said with a nod after a look from Ron which Draco didn't see. As soon as the game came back on Ron and Hermione shared another look. Clearly wondering how Harry and Ginny were doing. Especially Harry since the comment of the other night.

* * *

(Ok I am leaving it here cause its late and I think tomorrow I will update with what went on with Ginny and Draco I am hoping to include why Draco and Ginny had to get married. P.S. again that poem was written by me like the other so that I do own lol. Now please review i love them and they make me want to write and if i get good ones i feel bad if i dont update soon so they make me want to update sooner.) 


	8. Chapter 8

I wish for happiness

but only recieve sorrow

I wish for love

but am left alone

* * *

Ginny smiled at the waitress as they were being seated. "What would you like to drink" she asked giving them both menus. "Lemonade." Responded Ginny while Harry ordered pumpkin juice. 

As soon as the waitress left Ginny said. "I've never been here before. Its new right?" She asked Harry while scanning the Menu.

"Yeah it is. It's a new Spanish restaurant just opened this week." He said staring at Ginny.

The waitress soon returned with their drinks. "Are you ready to order?" she asked politely. "Well I am. Are you Harry?" Ginny asked looking up to meet his gaze. "Umm you go ahead. I am deciding between two things" he said. Looking down at the menu for the first time he quickly scanned to see what he could find. Ginny turned to the waitress. "I would like the Chicharrones de pollo (A/N Fried Chicken Chunks, for all of those who don't know my Puerto Rican and or Latin cuisine.) Harry finally decided upon the Churrasco (A/N Flank Steak) for his meal.

"Ok I'll be back shortly. My name is Susie is you need anything please tell me." The waitress said after writing down their orders and taking the menus.

"So, how has it been staying with Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked trying to start conversation she felt a bit strange around Harry lately that she hadn't felt before he left that while ago.

"I feel like we are back at Hogwarts. Though no classes. And Hermione and Ron share a room. That's the one part that's kind of weird." He responded watching as Ginny took a sip of her drink.

"Umm yeah. I have to go visit them I haven't seen them since that day at Hogwarts and before that it had been a while since me and Draco had visited." She said looking down at her glass playing with the straw in the cup swirling it around.

"Well Ron said that he was going to take me to the burrow tomorrow so I am sure you will be there." Harry said looking at her. Watching her red hair pulled back to show her face, and the concentration in her eyes as she swirled her straw.

Ginny looks up frowning, "Really? Oh well I don't know if I can go. Its Pansy's birthday and I think Draco said we are going to her house for a celebration." Ginny said then watched as Harry turns or at least looks to turn red as she finishes her sentence.

"Ginny how could you be talking and and and well… being friends with all those slytherin death eaters." He says. In a complete rage.

"Harry…" Ginny says but is interrupted by their food arriving. "Well here you are I hope you enjoy" The waitress Susie says in a cheery voice but then feels the tension. 'Is there anything wrong?" she asks looking between the two.

"No nothing" Ginny says with a forced smile. The waitress looks between them again then leaves.

"Harry first of all keep your voice down. Second yes they are slytherins but they aren't death eaters. And you know that very well." Ginny says becoming angry.

"Gin how could you chose them over me?" Harry asks with a wounded look. "You know they are no better then their death eater parents."

"Argh they aren't death eaters you know that Draco was only one because of his father and then he helped us. That's why I married him remember? So it would be easier to transfer information. Me marrying Draco seemed to the Dark Lord, that I a pure blood was also joining him but it was just a lie to get information. And Pansy did the same." Ginny was becoming very agitated and couldn't wait to leave.

"But Ginny come on. Its Draco and Pansy for Merlin's sake. They teased us all through school how better can they be now." Harry said pleading his case.

"Harry they were kids we were too and you know you did the same now don't you remember calling him ferret?" Ginny asked looking at him.

"Yeah but that was different." Harry said thinking didn't she get it Draco was the bad guy and he was the good guy and the good guy should always get the girl.

"You know what Harry I am leaving. Here" she said taking money from her purse. "This is to cover my part." As soon as she stood up Susie was there. "Is there anything wrong with the food?" she asks looking at the barely touched food on the plates.

Ginny forces a smile. "No nothing I just have an emergency and have to go. Can you give it to me to go? Please." Ginny says the lie easy, it was an emergency she had to leave before she blow it and yelled in a very respectful restaurant and got thrown out.

"Of course." Susie says and whips her wand the food goes into a box then in a bag and floats in front of Ginny. "Thanks." Susie nods. "No problem. Sir will you be taking it to go as well?"

Ginny quickly answers. "No Harry you should stay and enjoy." He nods a no but is interrupted, "I insist Stay." The stay is said a little more forcibly then needed, but soon Harry has no other choice.

* * *

(A/N ok so sorry I took so long to update but this took a little to write and I tried to write several times and each time was interrupted. But here it is now please review. Now let me explain why Draco and Ginny had to get married in case you didn't get it. It was like a kind of a double agent thing. They were married so it was easy to give information to the order. The dark lord would allow Ginny and Draco into the Burrow thinking that they were sneaking information for him. When truly it was all against him. Ok now that's the reason hope you like now PLEASE REVIEW P.S. yes my poem again) 


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N I am so sorry it took to long to update I truly apologize. I have had to much to do with my online classes and I was sick ok. Well on to the story)

* * *

As this begins

Iam left to think

what do I want

what is there or

what there can be

* * *

When Ginny got home she found out she was alone. And at first was irritated but then decided that it was best because if she got home in a bad mood and Draco was here he would only go after him and kill him.

She sat down at the kitchen and started her dinner but then she didn't have much of an appetite. So she but most of it away in the fridge.

She was changing when she heard Draco entering the house. So she quickly finished washing her face.

"Hey Hun." She said walking into the living room, sitting down next to him.

"Hey, you got home early." He said looking at her. Ginny usually like to stay out a bit late walking around it was strange for her to be back he thought he would be home before her.

"Oh well I didn't have much of an appetite. Where were you?" Ginny asked since she was wondering and wanted to change the topic.

"I was with Hermione and Ron. They ordered Pizza and we watched some muggle game called baseball I think. It is really quite funny they hit a tiny ball with a stick and then run around the other team throwing the ball."

Ginny rolled her eyes she knew that Ron and Draco had probably been sitting their yelling like they always did. She would have to mail Hermione and see how they did. "Oh. Sounds like fun."

"Are you teasing me?" Draco asked looking at her. Ginny grinned then said "No of course not."

An evil glint came into his eye and Ginny saw it so she got up and tried to run away before he could catch her. She ran and almost made it to shut the door but he was stronger then her. She gave a yelp when his arms wrapped around her waist.

Draco laughed. "Now I have you and you have to do everything I say. Be my slave."

Ginny widened her eyes in mock horror. "No. Please." Draco laughed again then put on a fake serious face. "Yes you must do what ever I say. Now you can come with me to my room and I could set you free if you give me a kiss."

Ginny pretended to be frightened. "No anything but that please." She said and couldn't help a little grin.

Draco gave an evil grin. "Yes that."

Ginny thought about it then said. "A kiss then." She put a disgusted face and then kissed him. But the playfulness soon ended and the kiss turned passionate. When they separated they both grinned, "Well I guess its time for you to go to your room." Draco groaned. "Aww you sure?" he said pleading. "Yes now leave." She said laughing throwing him out of her room.

* * *

(A/N ok here's another chappie. Hope you like soon they are heading back to Hogwarts I wonder what will happen there. Please review they are very appreciated and needed. PLEASE. Ok and to make it up to you guys I hope to put up another chapter. Ok thanks.) 


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N so as I promised well not really as I said I would try here is another chapter. I know they other was short so I am making up for it.)

* * *

There was a time

That I would do anything

Everything, just for you

But now I know

I have to live for me

And for him

* * *

When Ginny woke up the next morning she had an owl from Hermione. She smiled Hermione was her best friend and knew her well considering she was going to owl her soon too.

_Hey Ginny,_

_How did it go last night? When Harry got home he didn't seem to happy. You have to tell me what happened alright. And as I am sure you found out Draco was over here and he and Ron spent a nice time yelling at the T.V. calling baseball a stupid muggle game but they were both enjoying it. _

_Write back soon,_

_Hermione._

Ginny smiled. She could just imagine those two yelling at the T.V. Ginny quickly grabbed a pen to write back looking at the time. She had about 3 hours to get ready for the party at Pansy's.

_Hello Hermione,_

_I can just imagine those two yelling at your T.V. It is just like them. Well as for dinner…_ Ginny sat back and thought about how to put it…. _it wasn't very well as you can tell by Harry's mood. He started about how Draco was a death eater and well we had a fight. I'd rather not say much by owl. Maybe we can talk Sunday? I hear you going to Mum's today. Sorry I can't make it but me and Draco had already told Pansy we would be over. Oh well. Write back and tell me what you think about going out Sunday. Besides we need a girls day out its been a while and soon we will be at Hogwarts little dance lol well I don't think we will have much time then._

_See you soon,_

_Ginny._

When Ginny finished her letter she took the owl into the kitchen to give it a treat the attached the letter and sent it on his back to Hermione and Ron's place. As she was letting the owl out the window Draco was coming out of the bathroom.

"Who's that owl for?" Draco asked wrapping his arms around Ginny's waist. Giving her a kiss.

"For Hermione." Ginny answered. Returning the kiss. "You do notice you spend a lot of time with your hands wrapped around me right?" Ginny said teasing him. He nodded and tightened his arms around her. "So" Draco asked kissing her cheek.

"So if you don't let go of me soon I won't be ready in time and we will be late to get to Pansy's." Ginny said. "You are very mean." Draco said meaning how she was always getting a way to escape from him.

"Yes I am." She said in a almost innocent sweet voice. Deal with it. Now let me get ready I have to wash my hair." Draco sighed then let her go. "You are no fun."

"That's what you say." Ginny said tossing him a saucy look across her shoulder as she moved into her room and grabbed her clothes then to the bathroom.

Hermione was talking with Ron about last night when she got the owl from Ginny. She quickly opened the letter and then told Ron about what she guessed happened by what Ginny said. She didn't hand him the letter cause she knew he would blow up over the whole T.V. thing and that almost made her laugh.

"Shit I should… well I really cant do anything he is my best mate. But he shouldn't have said what he did. I guess its good that Ginny and Draco aren't coming to Mum's today."

Hermione nodded. Thinking about her best friend. She wondered what would come to happen at Hogwarts. She knew that Draco and Ginny loved each other but they both seemed to be avoiding the obvious and well it seemed that Harry was determined to get what he wanted. She hoped no one got into any serious fight.

"Hermione? Hello." Ron said passing his hand in front of her face. "Um" she said blinking out of her reverie. "Sorry I was just thinking. I should start getting ready. And you should too. That way when Harry finally leaves his room he can have the shower and we wont be late."

Ron nodded and looked at her strangely it was vary rare when his wife ever in her whole life spaced out he wondered what she was really thinking about.

* * *

(A/N ok so I haven't said thank you to my reviewers which I have been meaning to but I always want to update soon so I don't. Ok Well this is a big thank you to those of you who have. And hopefull more will please REVIEW.) 


	11. Chapter 11

I told you the truth

Now there is no turning back time

What said is said

Done is done

No more looking back

* * *

(disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter thought wish I did. Ok now I hope you enjoy the chapter. REVIEW.)

Ginny got out of the shower an hour later her hair wrapped in a towel and her clothes on she walked up to her mirror and sat down in her blue mushroom chair to start her make up. She went for a slight smoky eye since she was wearing black and white. Then as soon as she finished she took the towel off her hair and started to dry it straight with a spell so it fell down her shoulders.

She walked out of her room and saw Draco was sitting down reading one of her novels. "What are you doing?" Ginny asked walking up to him. Draco didn't hear her he seemed very interested into the book.

She placed one hand on top of the book and waved the other in front of his face. "DRACO." He shook his head and looked up. "You don't have to yell" he said calmly. Ginny rolled her eyes and groaned. "You weren't listening to me."

Draco lifted an eye brow. "And what is it you wanted?" He said looking at her with his slytherin grin.

"Oh what did I want? Well besides why were you reading my book… I wanted to inform you if you don't get your ass of that sofa we are going to be late." Gin said with a voice coated with sweetness that was obviously fake.

"Well.. Ok." Draco said and almost made Ginny fall back he wasn't going to yell back at her? What was he up to? "Alright" Ginny said walking up to the door.

"Yeah I was reading your book now I see why you like them so much." Draco said walking behind her holding her out her coat and grabbing his.

Ginny took it from him and put it on. "Really because they are entertaining, and well written?" Ginny asked closing the door behind them.

"Well no because of all those heated scenes. I am sure you in vision me in them." Draco said giving his signature smirk.

Ginny jaw dropped. Oh she should kill him. Then thought better of it. "Of course I do." Then apparated away to Pansy's before he could answer.

"But…" Draco stood there stunned for about a minute the smirked and apparated to Pansy's."

* * *

Harry woke up about an hour later. Clearly not in a good mood. When he walked out of his temporary room at Ron and Hermione's house Ron greeted him. "Morning. We are leaving in about an hour mum's expecting us. Hermione is getting dressed. If you want there's some coffee in the kitchen." Harry's response was a grunt and a nod, and then went to get ready.

When he left the shower he seemed to be in a slight better mood. "Good morning." He said to Hermione, who was sitting down watching the muggle news.

She turned to him with a smile. "Morning Harry. We will be leaving soon." He nodded and went into the kitchen and grabbed the coffee as Ron had mentioned earlier.

* * *

When they arrived at the burrow everyone was there. Well everyone except Ginny and Draco that is. The burrow was full of noise little kids running around while the adults were talking. Harry he smiled for once that day thinking that this was one of the reasons he had come back now after all the time.

The twins were the first to greet him. "Welcome back Harry." Said George.

"Yes welcome back" Fred commented

"We would like…" George

"For you to pass by…" Fred

"The WWW since you were the one that started us." Both twins

"Take whatever…" George

"You would like." Fred. Then they both grinned. Harry shock his head and laughed yes this was definitely why he came back.

Soon Mrs.Weasly came in and pulled Harry into a huge hug. "I am so glad you are back. What in the name of Merlin took you so long? Keeping us worried about you." Harry looked down ashamed a bit Mrs.Weasly could always make you so sorry about anything. "Oh well dear, you are back and that's all that matters. Now come on everyone lets eat lunch then you can all go back to what ever you are doing."

Lunch took a long time since introductions were needed for new additions to the family and new friends. Like the twins new girlfriends. Percy his wife and their exact perfect 1.5 children, they are the most quiet of the group, Also Bill and Fleur with there blonde fairy looking little girl and of course Fleur's sister. Then there was Charlie who brought along a girl who he called his friend but most people thought otherwise Mrs.Weasly hoping for another wedding soon.

After their noisy lunch that was full of laughter and talk and a lot of gossip so Harry could catch up on how everyone of his old friends were doing they guys went outside to play quiditch well all except Percy who left as was usual of his attitude. Everyone was surprised he had showed up to begin with.

* * *

(Ok that was another chapter I think that next chapter I am going to start with them going back to Hogwarts. Review and tell me what you think. Again sorry that I took a long time to add another chapter.) 


	12. Chapter 12

There was a time I lived

For your every word

When my hearts beat was just for you

But now my heart is beating on my own

And I don't think that is going to change

* * *

Draco and Ginny arrived at Ron and Hermione's flat the Sunday before they were to arrive at Hogwarts to start their new jobs. They were all excited but something Ginny didn't show was that she was weary knowing Harry was going to be there and she hadn't seen him since their "date" which she would prefer to forget about.

Hermione was the one that greeted them into the house. "Hello." She said to them both. Ginny gave her a hug and then walked in to find her brother maybe bother him some, well it was only because she missed him. Draco gave a slight smile to Hermione which Hermione returned.

Hermione indicated for him to join them in the living room. She knew he wasn't comfortable yet with Harry being back now, since everyone knows that they had had something before their marriage and that he had been against it. Well honestly everyone had been against it even themselves. She didn't walk straight to the living room instead into the kitchen and brought out some snacks.

Harry wasn't there yet it seemed he had gone out for a while Ron and Hermione weren't sure where. So Ginny was really happy about that.

"Hey Ron pass the popcorn." Ginny said while she was sitting on the couch between Draco's legs while Hermione was the same with Ron and they were watching some muggle movie called Pirates. Of the Caribbean. "Shh" he said so involved in the movie that the simple request caused him much annoyance. Ginny throw the pillow at him. "Just pass it to me." She whispered though it was quite silly to since all four of them heard it.

"Ah Gin." He yelled throwing the pillow back. "Shut up. I want to watch the movie." That did Hermione had to pause the movie because the 2 Weaslys were at it screaming and throwing th pillow at each other.

Draco and Hermione both got up to have a conversation in the kitchen while the other two had a good fight.

"So how do you think we will do?" Hermione asked Draco. You could hear a scream of Ron telling Gin she was a brat. After Draco attempted to answer Hermione and the yells covering the voices Hermione shock her head the put a silencing charm on them. But that didn't stop those two they could still fight.

"Well I hope and guess we should do good. Considering we know the school well and it wasn't that long ago that we were there our self maybe that will make it easier to know what the kids are thinking and when they are up to something. And even if not Dumbledore was the one that assigned us these classes we should be good at it." Draco said turning around and watching as Ginny punched Ron. "And well hopefully those two wont start a fight like that in front of our students." Hermione laughed when she heard that.

"I agree. Do you think maybe its time to stop them?" Hermione asked watching Ron was slowly calming down but Ginny seemed to be doing a good job of beating him this time which is usually the result. Draco shrugged and got up to see if they could.

He grabbed Ginny while Hermione took of the silencing spell and then both the Weaslys started laughing. Draco and Hermione looked at each other. They would never understood how this two could be like cats and dogs one minute then brother and sister the next. In that moment Harry walked in the door. He looked at Draco with disgust as he was holding Ginny with his arms around her torso while looking at Hermione with a lost expression. He quickly walked into his room and everyone looked at each other a bit lost.

Draco looked at Ginny with a questioning expression sliently asking is she knew why he was in such a mood. Ginny shrugged she didn't say anything but she could guess why he was that way. Hermione and Ron were looking at each other both clearly distressed about what to do. They could imagine why Harry had this silent kind of outburst but didn't know what to do. They didn't want him angry and knew he wouldn't listen if they said that Ginny and Draco were good together. Also, they couldn't tell Draco what was going on for he would explode.

Ginny and Draco decided to leave soon after all saying their good bye and planning to meet at Hogwarts early the next morning.

Ginny and Draco walked home considering it wasn't that far and the night was perfect for a walk. They were quiet the way there just holding hands and walking in perfect rhythm when they reached home Draco asked if she had any idea what had happened with Harry. She shrugged and then he did as well giving her a soft sweet kiss then they both walked to their rooms

* * *

The next morning everyone was up early packing any last minute things since they wouldn't be home for a while. Ginny looked around her modest flat and wondered what life back at Hogwarts would be like. Draco grabbed her around the waist a small bag in his had that contained their resent minimized trunks. He whispered in her ear and she smiled then they left ready to begin something new at Hogwarts.

Ginny and Draco were the last to get there though they weren't late. When they got their they greeted their friends and all walked into the great hall together where the other teachers along with the Headmaster Dumbledore were. Once they were all their Dumbledore began.

* * *

"I would like to congratulate the newest arrivals to our school. Mr.Malfoy, Mrs.Malfoy, Mrs.Weasly, Mr.Weasly and Mr.Potter, who will take the place of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Flying lessons and Potions. Now today will just be for all of you to settle. For our new teacher's breakfast, lunch and dinner may still be taken in the great hall or delivered to your rooms. Now as for your rooms I will take you all to them. As some of you know it will be a blank room which can be decorated as you wish. You most only think of an item you would like then point your wand where ever you would like it to be and it will appear. Now you may all follow me to the teacher's quarters.

They all followed Dumbledore into a corridor which none of the new teachers had ever been to as a matter of fact they didn't even know it was there. Then they stepped in front of a portrait it was of a lady who judging by her clothes had probably been a student here when the school first opened. She smiled when she saw Dumbledore. "Ah so school year begins again." Dumbledore nodded to the lady and said the password. "Escuela"(Sorry couldn't think of what to write that's Spanish for school) When they all walked in they were speech less it was perfect decorated in all the school colors and on the main wall the schools banner painted on the wall. It was huge with two floors. Dumbledore indicated to the 3 rooms in the second floor would be there's. One for Ron and Hermione another for Draco and Ginny and finally the last for Harry. Then he left and they all went into their rooms.

* * *

(ok I know I took long but here is another chapter hope you like I think its longer then another chapter hope you enjoy I know their wasn't much to it but I had to get them to Hogwarts. Read and Review please. Also thanks to all of those who have reviewed it is much appreciated.) 


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N I don't own Harry Potter ok ok good got it. Now this chapter starts off kind of slow but it must be done for the story. So read enjoy and please Review ok much appreciated.)

* * *

It was easy before

It was only us

And everything was the same

But now I can say it's easy

So much has happened

Our world has changed

And I don't think I can go

All the way back to when

It was only us

* * *

All of the walked up to the second floor and each went into their own rooms so they can set it up. When Ginny and Draco walked into their space she walked around in a circle it was huge just about the size of their flat but it was white and empty, Ginny couldn't stand that so quickly brought out her wand so she could thin and decorate. Draco was feeling just about the same but noticed their was only one bedroom here, this would prove to be interesting since in their flat they had always stayed in the separate rooms. When he looked at Gin he guessed correctly that she had yet to notice this detail. He continued to see the rest of this white space. Their was also a bathroom that contained a shower bath and toilet and by what he could see that's the space came with. It seemed that they were up to decide everything in here. He didn't mind that would make this much more comfortable now to begin.

When he walked into the living room area Ginny had already begun it was a cool light caramel color that was neutral for them both. Draco thought about it then put 2 comfortable reading chairs by the window. Ginny looked over. "Nice touch." She said to him.

He nodded and put a sofa against one wall. A love seats near it the recliner on the other side. Ginny smiled ok now they were getting somewhere. She quickly pointed her wand against the wall where the sofa was at and a soft water color painting appeared. A couple of other pieces of furniture got up.

"Ok great I love it." Ginny said stepping back and looking at their work. They high-fived. "OK now on to the bathroom." Ginny walked their first and she quickly painted it a soft green.

"What do you think?" She asked as she heard him behind her. "Perfect. I think you can handle this one on your on." He said as he stepped back and she nodded. She completed the bathroom quickly and it was perfect.

"Ok so what's next?" Ginny said looking at Draco. "Bedroom?" she nodded still clueless to the fact their was only one. When she walked in she loved the way the room was. It was huge and with two closets and an excellent few from the window. Then it hit her two closets and she hadn't seen any other door and her eyes widened uh oh.

Draco couldn't help a laugh at her expression. She looked at him hard then looked around for something to hit him with. Then realized a bit frustrated that there was nothing in the room.

"Just shut up." Gin said thinking. Ok so they would have to share. This would be interesting. She shrugged and started to decorate.

Draco frowned she didn't yell or anything. He watched as she started off once again with color. Again she went for a brown color. But 2 walls were a darker brown while the other 2 were lighter which made a nice contrast. She quickly started putting things up frames and candles girly things he knew she enjoyed very much. She left the bed for last since she was still contemplating putting 2 and not just one. But decided their was no point. She could trust Draco to share a bed and nothing else. At least she hoped for now. She quickly thought of a huge bed with silky sheets that she loves.

"Ok I am done. Anything you need to add?" Ginny asked watching Draco. He shook his head it might be a tad bit on the girly side but he actually liked it.

They stayed in their living quarters until it was time for lunch. They were unpacking all their clothes, books and other stuff and arranging them around how it pleased them the best.

* * *

Soon it was time for lunch and they walked out side to their common room. Ginny and Draco found Harry and Ron playing chess while Hermione was sitting in the chair close by reading a book. Ginny smiled it felt just like old times. "What is it?" Draco asked when he saw her smile in their direction he was at a complete lose not having been friends with them during their school years well quite the opposite.

"I just feel like we are literally back in school. This is just how it was years ago when we were younger. Except I would probably be calling you a ferret now." Gin said with a grin. This bit of information caused Draco to laugh and for the golden trio to look up at them with questioning looks.

"What is it?" Hermione asked at them. "Oh nothing. But its time for lunch, and I'm hungry." Ginny said walking up to her friends.

They all nodded and walked to the great hall together. Draco was holding Ginny's hand while Harry was giving them slight looks every once and a while full on envy which Draco was being completely blind to. But Ginny wasn't quite like him. She could tell and didn't like it. While Ron and Hermione where slightly in front of them talking about their room and how they would like to finish decorating it after lunch.

When they got to the great hall they sat a the teachers table they were among a couple other teachers who were also eating though Dumbledore was absent.

* * *

For the next two weeks much of the same happened since the students weren't here all they did was prepare the future plans which was a bit harder then they imagined considering they had never done this before. Draco seemed to be having the easiest time about it, or at least he wasn't showing any sign of being frustrated.

For the whole time Harry was constantly trying to find a way to get Ginny alone, but since she soon figured out what he wanted she made sure she was never around him alone. This quickly got frustrating to everyone. Though Draco didn't get it. Which was a good thing since if he had their probably would be a huge fight.

* * *

(Ok it wasn't much but I had to add it I will take it now to when the students will start arriving and more will happen. Please review and takes to all that reviewed last chapter. You all asked for a update soon and well this isn't the best one but it was faster and important for the story.) 


	14. Chapter 14

(Sorry for taking so long but damn I am taking 1 AP 4 honors and only one regular class to much to do was I crazy when I signed up MAYBE. Anyways on to the story you're here for not all my educational matters)

Why are you doing this?

Can't you see I just can't

Decide between the two

It was easy before

Once I only had one

When you left that was pain

Now why do you want?

For me to fall again

After I had built it all

Don't make me crumble again

When the New Year came along the new teachers were excited though frightened they had worked all this time now they were to be put to the test with these students. Soon all the students where in the great hall. Dumbledore started with his speech and then the Hat started its song. Soon all the new first years had been sorted accordingly, 19 Gryffindor 15 Hufflepuff 18 Ravenclaw and 21 Slytherins.

They was a lot of talk considering some of the students from when they were in 7th year Ginny in 6th of course those who where 1st and 2nd years back then now 6th and 7th years remembered the golden trio along with Ginny and Malfoy. Harry was the most recognized since everyone had heard of him. The boy who lived.

As expected Draco was head of the Slytherins which surprisingly didn't bother Ginny at all and Harry was head of Gryffindor.

Soon the perfects directed all the students into their appropriate common rooms. Ginny, Harry and Hermione had some rounds tonight. Not much mischief was expected today since everyone really just wanted to catch up.

Ginny was going around the slytherin corridors when she felt someone behind her. When she turned around and bumped straight into Harry. "Shit you gave me a heart attack Harry." Ginny said when she noticed who it was putting her wand back into her pocket.

He ginned. She rolled her eyes. "I am going back I think we are done for tonight." She said walking in the direction of the common rooms and bed rooms.

"Wait Gin." He said walking up behind her. She turned around lifting an eye brow at him. Oh god, she thought she had managed to avoid him till now why did he have to have patrol along with her? Harry took a deep breath, "Look I am sorry. I was hoping you weren't really mad at me. And that maybe we can get together again."

Harry watched her. He knew it wasn't going to be easy but he needed her to trust him again. And he would do anything possible to achieve that. Ginny sighed. "I'll forgive you for now Harry getting together I don't know maybe if we aren't alone I don't think I am going to do that again."

She turned and kept walking she felt him being in step behind her. "Well alright. I guess we could work something out. That way all of us can go out." When she didn't say anything he added. "By all of us I mean Hermione Ron you me and Mal-Draco."

Ginny noticed the stutter on Draco's name and the fact he was last but she had to give him credit for saying it anyways. She waited a little bit thinking about it. "Alright." Was all she said before muttering the password to their common room and heading up to where Draco was waiting for her reading one of her books again. She changed into her favorite PJ's a comfortable pair of soft pink shorts and one of Draco's old shirts which she had taken from him a while ago. Their sleeping arrangements had gone well considering they were to nervous about school and tired after preparing for it that when they went to bed nothing happened.

When Ginny got into the bed Draco closed the book. "So how where the rounds?" He asked putting the book on top of his night stand and turning to look at her. Ginny noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and was only in his boxer's she had learned that was how he liked to sleep best so had learned to live with it.

"It was alright I only found 2 kids a couple of slytherins trying to sneak into the Gryffindor common room I think it was to scare some first's years. But the fat lady wasn't to happy about that so I had to talk to her and then get those to back to their proper place. And tomorrow they are to report to you." Ginny smiled knowing he would have fun dealing with those two.

"uh oh already I have to give out detentions. See what you make me do Gin." He said with a sarcastic voice. "Yes aren't I just the best?" she said playfully.

"mm yeah I think you are." He said leaning down to give her a kiss. She returned the kiss her eyes closing lips turning into a smile then playing with his.

Draco also closed his eyes. He loved kissing her feeling her go soft beneath him.

She whispered his name. Sighing beneath his lips. She couldn't think and almost never could when he kissed her. When he stopped the kiss a while later they looked in each others eyes. They both smiled. Her brain slowly started working again when he leaned in to kiss her again she only gave him a little peck.

"Sorry Hun we have to work tomorrow. First day. Its time to sleep." With that she smiled and turned off the lights with her wand. Draco groaned rolling his eyes.

(ok sorry its short I know but I have to much to do I am sorry I try to write every chance I can now I am really supposed to be taking a test for psychology online but I will do that in a bit. Please Review and I will try to update as soon as I can.)


End file.
